The present invention relates to a vehicle visor and one with an information display which is visible from opposite sides of the visor.
Displays of vehicle parameter information and other information such as compass heading and the like have become commonplace with a variety of locations being employed for such displays, typically within the instrument panel of the vehicle itself. Displays have also been located in the A-pillar of a vehicle as, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,554 and in rearview mirrors as, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,366. Such displays usually provide the vehicle operator with information desired for the operation of the vehicle. An incidental display is employed on a visor-mounted telephone as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,676, which shows a telephone and its display viewable only when the visor is in a lowered position for use of the telephone.
It has been discovered that a visor provides a desirable location for the mounting of a trainable transmitter which is commercially available in many vehicles now on the market. Visors also provide a convenient location for the mounting of illuminated vanity mirrors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,503.